Baby, We're Stuck In Love With Each Other
by AppleLollipop-Chan
Summary: Sasuke and Karin are suppose to assassinate each other in order to become head of their company's. Both company's are enemies to each other but what happens when lust and love gets involved?


**_Warning!: This is a SasuKarin fanfic, not SasuSaku, please don't start flaming my story. D: It might not be well writtened but it's not for you at all. There are plenty of fanfics out there for you, go read those. Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously. _**

* * *

_3 weeks earlier_

_"We'll assign them the mission to assassinate each other. It won't be easy, measuring the strength of them both and when they believe they couldn't do it, they'd be humiliated and probably never come back. Not like they will become head if they fail us anyways." A man with a mask said. _

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" An old man said to one in a mask. It was dark out, and having a meeting in the middle of the forest, wasn't such a good idea, but to accomplish what he wanted, he'd go through many lengths just for it._

_"I'm positive. Just follow everything I said, and things should work out fine. We'll both get what we want, and those two will be the least of our problems afterwards." Said the man with the mask. _

_They both nodded and walked their seperate ways. _

* * *

Huge double doors were pushed open as a boy, around the age of 18, walked in. He was a bit above average height, black spikes, onyx eyes, and semi-pale skin.

"What do you want?" He said, rudely. Another man, with long black dark hair, narrowed his eyes. He was currently speaking with another, Kakashi Hatake.

"Sasuke, next time, knock. It's very rude to just barge in on anothers conversation." Kakashi lectured Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored him, asking the question once again. "What do you want, Madara?" He said.

The man named Madara, frowned. Sasuke's bad attitude was something he couldn't stand. The boy needed to know his place here, until he was ready to take charge. Kakashi took his leave as he let the other two talk.

"Sasuke, you know who your talking too right?" Madara growled. Sasuke just stared, waiting for an answer, and if it was not said in 1 minute, he would leave.

Madara sighed. "To prove you are worthy of taking charge of this place, you must complete something first. If you fail, you will not become the leader." Sasuke stood there, waiting for Madara to continue. He was actually interested in this, considering he would soon take charge and wouldn't have to listen to anyone else.

"You must assassinate the next successor to the Kagura Shingan company. She's a threat to us, and that company has been an enemy to us for over 40 years. It would be best to whipe them out completely. I know this won't be easy, so I will send some with you, and give you specific information. For example, the name of this female, is Karin. She has red eyes, ,around your age, and below average height. She also wears black framed glasses. It shouldn't be too hard to find her, Sasuke." Madara said as he handed him Karin's picture, and information.

Sasuke looked over the information. 'A female huh? That's a surprise.' Sasuke thought to himself. He'd never think a female would soon take charge of a company. But then again, there was the Hyuga Company, where it was said, Hinata Hyuga, the leaders daughter, would take control soon, on her next birthday.

"You all may come out now." Madara motioned to another door. It creaked open and a white eyed Hyuga stood there with a few others. Sasuke looked up from his papers, to see some that he knew very well. Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura.

"They will be with you during this mission, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." Madara said as they all bowed in Madara's presence.

"You may start tomorrow, Sasuke. Just get the job finished." Madara said as he excused himself, and took his leave.

Sasuke stared at the picture, of the female he had to elliminate. Karin. 'So sad that someone this beautiful, won't have their full life time.' Sasuke thought as he left the room, not noticing the others following him. Once he got in his room, he was about to close it in front of their faces, until Naruto stopped it with his foot.

"Sasuke-teme! Were here too you know! Let us in!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, and glared. "I hope your not expecting me to actually let you all in here." Sasuke said.

"Well, where else are we suppose to go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and just let them in. "Don't touch any-"

"Oooo, what's this?" Naruto said as he held something up to Sasuke. Sakura smacked Naruto in the head.

"Idiot! You can't touch something that doesn't belong to you!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto held his head in pain with one hand, and put the item back where he found it with the other.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he looked at her with such a cute face. Sakura 'hmpfed' and turned her back to him so he wouldn't notice the slight blush on her face. "Just don't do it again." Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke.

"So where will we sleep?" Hinata asked. She had gotten over her stuttering after she got over Naruto. He was her crush before, but she knew he didn't love her, and probably never would, since he was in love with the Sakura. She accepted that. She knew she couldn't make Naruto love her, and would leave him with his own choice.

Sasuke walked out the room, and found to spare rooms near his. "There are two left, you'll have to share though." Sasuke said as he opened one room door.

Sakura's face turned a slight pink as she knew Naruto would want to be in the same room as her. "Hinata can sleep with Sakura. I don't think the females would be comfortable sleeping with a male." Sasuke said to Naruto and Neji.

"Fine, as long as Hinata-sama wants that." Neji said as he watched Hinata. She nodded, saying that that was what she wanted. Sleeping with Neji or with Naruto, or a guy in general still made her a little uneasy.

"Alright then. Let's go Hinata." Sakura said as she smiled at her. Hinata walked into the room with Sakura and closed the door behind her.

"How about we peek on them?" Naruto said with a huge grin as he opened the door slightly.

"Pervert!" Sakura yelled as she threw her shoe at him and closed the door.

"But Sakura-Chan, your sho-" Before he could finish, she opened the door, grabbed the shoe and closed it again.

"Naruto, give it up. If you try peeking on the two, Sakura will get you for it." Neji said as he walked to their room, with Naruto following behind, sulking.

"Alright then, Sasuke. I guess were starting tomorrow, eh?" Naruto said as he turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and went back to his own room. He stared at the picture of Karin and her information. 'This shouldn't be too hard.'

* * *

Karin looked at the picture an old mad handed her. "Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked as she was also handed the information on him.

"Yes. You must take him down, that way, you will prove to us, that you are ready to take lead. If you fail to meet this expectations, you won't become head." The old man said. "Until then, I will be in charge."

"Why do I have to do this to prove myself?! You didn't have to do anything like this, Danzou!" Karin argued. 'This old man is getting on my nerves.' She said to herself.

Danzou stared at Karin. "It's different now, Karin. When I was younger, we didn't have to do this because we weren't enemies. Now we are, and that Uchiha can become a big problem for me, you and the whole company. Do you want this to happen?"He asked.

Karin stared at the picture some more, and then answered. "Of course not. I'll handle him." She said as she folded the picture and into her pocket.

"Alright then, just in case you need help though, I've sent for two people." He said as two, a tall man with orange hair, and another with spiked teeth came in.

"Ahaha, so this is Karin. She looks bitchy." Said the one with spiked teeth.

"What did you say?! Karin screamed. And just before she was about to hit him, Danzou interupted.

"Suigetsu, Karin, don't fight. You have a job to finish. You can start tomorrow, and Juugo, Suigetsu?" Danzou said.

They both turned to look at Danzou. "We have prepared a room for you both. It's next to Karin's room." He said as he excused himself, and left the room.

"Alright then, Karin! We'll see you in the morning." Suigetsu said and left the room with Juugo.

Once they were out of the room, Karin took the picture or Sasuke out of her pocket. 'He looks so hot.' She though with a small smile.

* * *

Later that day, Danzou stood in the forest back faced to another. "Did he accept it? I know that boy can be a pain." He said.

The same man who was talking to Sasuke stood on the other side. "Yes, what about the girl?" Madara asked.

Danzou nodded. "She did accept it. Now, we'll definitely get what we want once these two are gone." He said with a smirk while Madara grinned.

"Once they kill each other for good." He laughed.

* * *

**_Reviews please! And only if you like SasuKarin, I don't want to see flames and pro-SS shit. _**

**_Dedicated to the SasuKarin FC on NF and other fans of this wonderful couple. :D_**


End file.
